


memoirs

by humancorn



Series: OT4: Mischief & Murder [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hakuba & Shinichi have too many Sherlock books, Implied/Mentioned HakuKaiHeiShin, M/M, Minor Disagreements?, Moving In Together, SaguShin Focused!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Saguru, Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito have all decided to move in together - the only issue? Saguru and Shinichi have too many Sherlock books in their collections to fit in their new apartment.





	memoirs

“So we have two copies of the original first edition  _ The Strand Magazine _ volumes 1-10 and 14-20, three copies of first print of  _ The Return of Sherlock Holmes _ , and two copies of the first edition of the  _ Hound of Baskervilles _ . Anything else?” Shinichi ticked the titles off the list on his notepad, and Saguru huffed. This seemed pointless. There was no way either of them were going to budge on selling their own copies, so why Shinichi had brought up the mere concept was anyone’s guess. They may be moving in together but it wasn’t like they were getting married, for christ sake. 

“Two copies of the  _ Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes _ , but yours is a second edition and mine is a first.” Saguru murmured and Shinichi ticked it off the list. 

“Alright, so we’ve got 20 duplicates.” 

“I wouldn’t really count the  _ Memoirs _ as a duplicate, considering -” Saguru started, and stopped when Shinichi sent him a glare. 

“ _ Twenty  _ duplicates.” Shinichi repeated. 

“I would like to say now that I’m not going to be getting rid of any of my copies.” 

“So you just want me to throw all of mine out?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s what you implied.”

“I don’t know why you’re insisting we have to get rid of any of them at all.”

“We’re living in a downtown condo with four people, Saguru, we need to downsize.”

“We could just get a house in the country.”

“None of us want that,” Shinichi smiled, and Saguru glared harder at him, “ _ You don’t want that.” _

“I don’t see why we should stay in a place that isn’t big enough for all of our things.” 

“ _ Saguru, please. _ ”   
  
  
  


Shinichi sighed and took off his glasses, settling them down on the coffee table. Saguru instantly felt a little bad, but the idea of getting rid of any of his Sherlock books was close to impossible in his mind. He sat down on the couch next to Shinichi and placed a hand on his back.

“Compromise?” Saguru proffered, his voice soft. Shinichi looked up at him, his eyes tired, “We figure out which books we’re going to keep here and any of my books we’re not keeping here can go to my office at the station.” Saguru’s hand moved up to Shinichi’s upper back, rubbing slow, soft circles into the tight muscles.

Shinichi thought for a moment, his eyes falling closed as he leaned into Saguru’s touch, “Sounds...reasonable. For now,” He sighed, “but we’ll have to coordinate from now on. If I find a piece of the collection, I’ll tell you so we don’t buy the same book twice. And you’ll--”

“I’ll tell you if I find anything as well, darling.” Saguru quirked a small smile and leaned into Shinichi’s side, “Just promise we can keep the first edition of  _ Memoirs  _ here?”

Shinichi huffed a laugh, “Yeah, I guess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda iffy about continuing this one, maybe with a Heiji/Kaito part. Who knows though.


End file.
